


12. Gatos

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 3dnpc - Freeform, Algo de sangre, Gen, Personajes propios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Los bardos siempre cantan las hazañas más épicas. ¿Qué pasa con los héroes anónimos?





	12. Gatos

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía qué hacer con gatos, me acordé de mi khajiita y... tachán.
> 
> Se menciona sangre y algunas cosas que pueden resultar desagradables, pero es nada y menos. Yo aviso.

A pesar de que nací en una carreta y que llevo viajando toda la vida con mis padres, todavía no me acostumbro a todas las maldades que encuentro en los caminos.

Mis padres son buhoneros. O más bien transportistas, porque no venden directamente al… público, por así decirlo. Consiguen mercancía para otros mercaderes, y a veces esa mercancía no es fácil de conseguir. Básicamente nos dedicamos a recorrer ruinas y a derrotar todas las bestias y todos los monstruos necesarios para conseguir ese colmillo o esa vejiga que necesitan nuestros hermanos khajiitas.

Nota: los que más odio son los trolls.

Todos los miembros de nuestra caravana saben pelear. Pero no para defenderse, no: somos nosotros los que golpeamos primero, siempre antes de que se den cuenta de que no somos una caravana khajiita al uso. Desde pequeña me entrenaron para matar y sobrevivir, y a pesar de que casi todos los miembros de mi caravana usan cuero y malla para protegerse, yo prefiero la armadura de placas. Me ha salvado la vida no una ni dos veces, sino en incontables ocasiones. Puedo moverme a la perfección en ambos tipos de armaduras, claro, pero casi siempre tengo que vestir la pesada porque soy la línea frontal del ataque.

Me han entrenado con todo tipo de armas, aunque prefiero las espadas ligeras. Y lo digo en plural porque utilizo una en cada mano. Me deja desprotegida ante ciertas situaciones, pero nadie se espera a una khajiita en armadura pesada que se mueva con tanta rapidez y lleve dos espadas.

Además, también se usar algo de magia, pero no se lo muestro a nadie salvo que sea necesario. Claro, mi caravana lo sabe, así que soy la encargada de quemar a los trolls para que no se regeneren. En serio, los odio.

Hemos estado en muchas provincias. Hemos estado en Páramo del Martillo y en Roca alta. Hemos pasado por Bosque Valen y por Elsweyr, la cuna de los khajiita, que en tan baja hora está. Algunos territorios no los hemos pisado: la Ciénaga Negra, por ejemplo, es un lugar que mis padres han prohibido siquiera acercarse. Entiendo por qué, pero un día, cuando deje la caravana, sé que iré allí, porque no quedará ni un rincón de Tamriel que no haya visitado.

Después de todo, tienes que haber visto mundo para saber dónde asentarte.

Porque sí, he nacido en la caravana y esta es mi vida, pero yo quiero más. Supongo que siempre queremos más.

Llevamos un par de meses en Skyrim. Llegamos en pleno auge del retorno de los dragones, arriesgándonos allá donde otros comerciantes habían desertado. De hecho, nos encontramos varios dragones, y la mayoría pasó de nosotros. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, decidió que habíamos pisado en su territorio y nos atacó.

Estábamos en pleno combate cuando escuchamos un sonido aterrador. Salía de una pequeña bosmer de pelo púrpura, una voz que parecía imposible que proviniera de esa mujer. El dragón le devolvió el grito, pero debía estar afectado por algo y tuvo que bajar a tierra.

Esa fue su perdición.

La bosmer se presentó como Alane. Le preguntamos por lo que había hecho, cómo había derrotado al dragón con tanta facilidad, y no fue ella la que respondió sino una dunmer que la acompañaba.

—¿No lo sabéis? —rio, con esa voz rasposa que muchos dunmer tienen—. Es Sangre de Dragón.

Esa noche cenamos con ellos. Eran la Sangre de Dragón, Alane, que como todo buen bosmer que se precie era una experta con el arco; la dunmer, Jawaito (extraño nombre), parecía tener afinidad por prácticamente todo tipo de magia y era la mayor del grupo y dos hombres: Marcurio, un imperial al que parecía quedarle grande toda esa aventura y Gorr, un guardia rojo enorme que portaba un martillo que probablemente era tan grande como la bosmer.

Eran buena gente. Se dirigían en ese preciso instante a acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza de los dragones. Alane llevaba varios meses de peregrinaje y los había conocido a todos en el camino. A veces el grupo había sido más grande, pero por unos motivos u otros solo habían quedado ellos cuatro.

No pregunté. No era quién.

Recuerdo que mi padre me preguntó si quería acompañarlos.

—¿Y quién os va a salvar de los trolls? —pregunté, moviendo la cola. De entre todo el bestiario de Tamriel, tuve que ir a mencionar a esos apestosos engendros.

—Sabes que no son un problema. Y este khajiita sabe que tú estás destinada a mucho más.

Negué con la cabeza. Yo no sabía nada de dragones. No creo que mi presencia les ayudase; más bien al contrario.

A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos de ellos. El imperial suspiraba unas tres veces por minuto y no se calmó hasta que la bosmer le puso una mano en la mejilla. Ah, me dije. Por eso iba con ella a pesar de parecer tan reticente. Incluso el mayor cobarde se enfrentaría a un dragón por amor.

Noto un tirón en la cola. Me giro y veo al enorme guardia rojo, Gorr. Éste, lejos de pedirme perdón, se carcajea con un vozarrón que nada tiene que envidiar al de la Sangre de Dragón.

—Siempre he querido saber si los khajiitas erais suaves.

—¿Y bien? —el hombretón no parece tener una pizca de maldad en el cuerpo. No puedo enfadarme con él.

—Sois como **gatos** grandes. Igual de suave —vuelve a reírse y noto cómo se me tensan los labios hacia arriba. Sonrío, enseñando los caninos.

—Cuidado, que los gatos arañan.

Su risa continúa con nosotros hasta que nos despedimos.

Los dragones desaparecieron solo unos días después.

No sé bien cómo he acabado aquí. Mi caravana llegó a un pequeño asentamiento y se nos cayó el alma a los pies al ver que todos sus habitantes estaban muertos. Algunos eran masas sanguinolentas, a otros les faltaban varios miembros. La sangre impregnaba todo el lugar y hacía el aire irrespirable.

Nos hemos alejado del asentamiento y he visto que un rastro sube por la montaña. Una hilera de rojo sobre blanco. ¿Sería un superviviente? ¿El causante de la masacre, tal vez?

Mi madre me mira y sabe lo que pienso.

—¿Vas a ir a echar un ojo?

No giro la cabeza en su dirección. Sigo con la vista fija en la cuesta, que se adentra en un bosque ártico. Ha empezado a nevar y no tiene pinta de que el día vaya a mejorar. Sé que es peligroso, pero siempre he sentido la imperiosa necesidad de meterme en donde no me llaman.

—Algún día te matarán —expone A’ziiv, nuestro médico. Asiento ante sus palabras. Lo sé, A’ziiv. No hace falta que me lo digas.

Me despido de mi familia tras acordar dónde nos encontraríamos cuando acabase. No pueden detenerse, tienen tratos que cumplir. Por suerte, los caminos son mucho más seguros ahora que no hay dragones. Sí, están _esos_, pero no soy la única que puede hacer fuego en el grupo. Les irá bien.

Subo la montaña arrebujada en mi capa. Tengo pelaje y ayuda, pero somos originarios de Elsweyr, un lugar tropical. La diferencia con Skyrim es abismal. Los humanos de lugares cálidos deben pasarlo fatal aquí. Camino entre la nieve, cada vez cuesta más y me hundo. El rastro empieza a desaparecer entre la nieve reciente, pero por suerte quien sea el dueño de esa sangre ha intentado guarecerse bajo los árboles, donde la nieve apenas toca.

Sigo así durante horas y, al fin, alcanzo un claro. Los remolinos de nieve hacen que apenas vea unos pasos más allá. Y eso que soy una khajiita, no quiero imaginarme un humano, con su visión limitada.

La nieve enmascara el olor, así que no huelo que hay alguien. Sí escucho el crujido en la nieve, los pasos hundiéndose en ella. Me giro sin prisa.

—No esperaba encontrar otra como yo aquí arriba.

Pestañeo. Es una khajiita… y viste armadura pesada y usa dos espadas. Casi creo estar mirándome en un charco de agua, pero su rostro es distinto. Más frío. Más calculador. Un vistazo rápido me hace ver que sangraba de un brazo.

—Hola, hermana —saludo, atenta a sus movimientos. Ahora que está cerca lo huelo. Sangre, mucha sangre, más que la que está perdiendo ella—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Es una pregunta estúpida. Obviamente, la otra lo sabe. Me tenso.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

Sacudo la cola. Sé que se nota que estoy nerviosa.

—Ney’la. ¿Y tú?

—S’vashni.

Nos quedamos calladas durante un minuto entero. Decido terminar con eso cuanto antes.

—¿Has pasado por el asentamiento que está al pie del camino?

Levanta ligeramente el labio superior y puedo verle los colmillos. No está contenta.

—No tengo tiempo para cachorras. Márchate.

—Supongo que eso es un sí.

Yo sé que no soy muy inteligente, pero mi instinto funciona perfectamente. Desenvaino mis espadas y ella hace lo propio.

—Si tu deseo es morir —gruñe S’vashni, con una sonrisa salvaje— yo te lo concederé.

Está herida, pero me doy cuenta enseguida de que sabe luchar mucho mejor que yo. Es una experta, y yo…

Yo solo me he criado en una caravana.

Finto varias veces, intentando aprender su secuencia de ataques. Es una ráfaga de espadazos que esquivo y bloqueo. Veo un patrón en sus ataques, pero es demasiado para mí. Pese a todo, debo intentarlo.

Me agacho repentinamente y la inercia de su ataque la lleva hacia delante. Su armadura pesada no me dejará mucho hueco para atacar, pero por suerte sé cuáles son sus puntos débiles.

Porque son los mismos que los míos.

Encajo una espada en el hueco entre sus guanteletes y el torso de la armadura. Hago palanca y consigo rajar carne. Ella grita, pero responde rápidamente. Con el brazo bueno, hace lo mismo conmigo. Yo estoy en desventaja porque estaba agachada y noto el frío acero colarse por el cuello del torso.

Y el frío se me cuela en el cuerpo.

Me muevo, obviando el dolor desgarrador. Me llevo su espada con mi armadura y se me clava más, pero me giro todo lo rápido que puedo y voy directa a por su cabeza. Ninguna llevamos casco, porque es difícil encontrar buenos cascos para khajiitas que no cuesten una auténtica fortuna.

No consigo cortarle la cabeza del todo, pero le rajo buena parte del cuello y cae. Intenta reírse y solo se escucha un borboteo. Ya no puede hablar.

—No entiendo por qué lo hiciste —le digo, debilitada—, pero aquí está tu recompensa. Que los Nueve te lleven.

Me quito los guanteletes. Si ya es difícil estando en plena forma, en mi estado es una tarea casi imposible. Empiezo a desabrochar las correas del torso, con dedos entumecidos por el frío que siento tanto fuera como dentro. Al cabo de un rato cae, y con ella la espada, que me saja un poco más de carne en su marcha.

Quiero creer que no es una herida mortal. Me envuelvo en la capa y empiezo a caminar. Solo llevo una de mis espadas. Poco a poco, poco a poco, dejo un reguero de sangre tras de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo camino. Cuando creo estar cerca… de _algún lugar_, escucho un rugido.

No.

Oh, no.

No me hace falta girarme. Sé que hay uno de esos putos trolls detrás de mí.

Intento correr, pero obviamente fallo. Caigo de rodillas y ruedo, mancillando la pureza de la nieve. Me quedo tendida bocarriba y veo la ventisca, un remolino de blanco. Escucho al troll, probablemente aproximándose. Noto la vida escapándose por la herida de la espalda y cierro los ojos.

Es verdad eso que dicen de que ves la vida pasar por delante de tus ojos justo antes de morir. Y sé que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho.

_Creo escuchar algo. Un golpe sordo, metálico. Hueso rompiéndose. Una voz muy grave. Calidez que mi cuerpo rechaza._

_Silencio._


End file.
